1. Field of the Invention
A method of estimating when a coin storage bin is full is disclosed. Specifically, a method of using coin dimensions to estimate when a coin storage bin is filled to a predetermined percentage of the volume of the coin storage bin is disclosed.
2. Description of Background
A typical Coin Acceptor has a bin for collecting coins but no means of detecting or reporting that the bin is overflowing or about to overflow. An overflowing coin storage bin can result in a jam of the Coin Acceptor itself or it could interfere with the operation of other devices in the system either of which will affect system availability. It is therefore desirable to be able to determine how fall a coin bin is to prevent overflow and jamming of the system.